Envy
by Jade Fervidus
Summary: Part 1 of 'Seven Deadly Sins' series. After ruining his friendship with Tyler because of the brunette's new boyfriend, Reid realises that he has to make it right to make the youngest his once and for all. RG/TS, slash, swearing. Rated M.


**Seven Deadly Sins  
**by  
Jade Fervidus

* * *

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing/s: **Caleb/Pogue, (one-sided) Reid/Tyler, Tyler/OC  
**Genre:** Friendship/Romance  
**Fandom:** The Covenant

**Warnings:** _Slash. Swearing. _Mentions of _underage drinking. _If any of this offends you, please leave now, for both our sakes. ***Please note that all spelling mistakes are intentional for the effect of an accent and/or colloquialism.***

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Covenant, its characters or settings: Renny Harlin and Screen Gems do. I just like using them for my own tales.

* * *

**Envy**

**1. **A feeling of discontent or mortification, usually with ill will, at seeing another's superiority, advantages, or success.

**2. **Desire for some advantage possessed by another.

* * *

"For the love of God, will you stop fuckin' muttering?" Pogue snarled, smacking his fist on the table in front of him. "If you want him, do somethin' about it! Bitching and hooch will not solve your problems!"

Reid shot a glare at the older blond before downing the shot of Grey Goose in his hand. "Fuck off, Parry; you don't know shit."

"I know that your constant moonin' over Tyler and his boy-toy is driving me crazy," the biker countered, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his well-defined chest. "You sound like fuckin' Sarah did when Caleb dumped 'er."

Caleb glared at Pogue for mentioning the not-so-pleasant situation. "Fuck up, Parry. You know not to mention that shit around me."

As Pogue opened his mouth to retort, his face twisted into a scowl and eyes cold, Reid downed another shot and turned back to the object of his abstract behaviour: Tyler Simms.

The atmosphere of Nicky's was loud and relaxed, as was usual for a Friday night. Teenagers and adults came to the bar to unwind after a long week of work and school. The bass thumped through the speakers of the jukebox and couples swayed to the beats, but Reid could see his brunette near the pool tables.

Tyler was leaning against one of the empty tables, a pool cue in one hand and a Budweiser in the other. His face was lit with a shit-eating grin; his blue eyes sparkling with mirth, as he watched a guy on his opposing team try to land a shot that was near-impossible. Once the shot was taken, he said something that made the other guys chuckle before handing his beer to _Eric._

Reid growled mentally, glaring at the blond that was smiling softly at _his _Tyler, wanting nothing more than to walk over there and break his nose for looking at _his _Tyler that way.

It had been two months since Tyler had introduced Eric to his brothers, and Reid had hated the other blond since. Tyler was always 'Eric this' and 'Eric that'; it was starting to drive Reid mental. He remembered back to a week ago, when his temper had caused Tyler to avoid him for seven straight days…

"_Oh, Reid!" Tyler said breathlessly, sinking down next to his best friend. "You'll never believe what Eric did!"_

_Reid had ground his teeth together angrily and shoveled a handful of fries into his mouth to avoid answering. He had some self-preservation skills, after all. _

_Oblivious to his friends' anger, Tyler continued, "He gave me a bunch of roses! Oh, my God, I swear I almost turned into a girl and was about to start squealing. Don't tell Pogue and Caleb I told you that," he added as an afterthought. "Anyway, then he…"_

_Reid tuned out his friend's rambling in favour of his own inner turmoil. He could feel the anger that Tyler's new squeeze had caused bubbling up in his stomach, white hot. The annoyance he felt for the other blond was threatening to eat him alive. No-one should make Tyler smile like that, except him! Reid wanted to be the one to put that wide grin on his face, to make him blush that pink tinge, to make his voice breathless with happiness. He deserved to do that, not Eric._

_He had known Tyler since before they could talk. He'd been there for the first time he scraped his knee, and failed a test. He was there to look after Tyler when he broke his leg when they were 11, and the first time he'd passed out from drinking too much. He had been there for Tyler to cry on when his mother died three years ago. Did all that mean _nothing_ to him?_

_Tyler's happy voice cut through Reid's musing and ended the remainder of his patience. "Tyler," the blond snapped, annoyance flashing across his features. "Will you stop talking about Eric for five fuckin' minutes?"_

_The younger brunette frowned, noticing the look on his best friends' face. "What's up your ass?"_

It's more like what's _not_ up _yours, Reid's inner voice growled. "I'm tired of hearing you go on about how fuckin' wonderful he is and how he's a tiger in the sack. I don't give a shit! You have chick friends for that!"_

_Reid's red anger meant that he missed the hurt expression that flittered over Tyler's face before a mask of indignation settled in its place. The younger man's cerulean gaze was as cold and hard as ice. "You know what, Reid?" Tyler's voice was quiet, but hard. "Fuck you."_

_The blond raised an eyebrow condescendingly, hiding the sting that he felt from Tyler's words. "Yeah, fuck you too, Tyler."_

_Tyler stood. "Fuck you for everything! You were the one who pushed me to give Eric a try, Reid! You were the one who told me that I should be who I really am. Now you turn around and fuckin' do this?"_

_Not one to be overshadowed, Reid rose too. His hands curled into fists as he squashed the urge to beat Tyler's ass into a bloody pulp. Or spank it, he wasn't sure. "Just because I fuckin' fixed you up with him doesn't mean I want to hear about how fucking _perfect_ he is and how he's such a _gentleman_. I'm not some chick, Simms, I don't give a shit. Fuck up and go swoon to somebody else. Jesus Christ, I didn't know that taking it up the ass would make you such a fuckin' pansy!"_

_Tyler's mouth fell open as if Reid's words had physically assaulted him. Reid regretted it the instant he saw pain flash in his favourite pair of blue eyes. "Ty, I'm—"_

_The brunette cut him off with a swift punch to his left cheek that sent him stumbling backwards into the table. He looked up in shock, feeling two of his back teeth move precariously as he held his jaw. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and he felt it trickle onto his arm from the split in his lip._

"_Go straight to fucking hell, Reid," Tyler spat venomously, turning on his heel and striding angrily away from the shell-shocked blond._

_The pain in his face was nothing compared to the pain burning in his chest as he felt his heart tear in two…_

Reid shook his head to clear the memories and slammed back his last shot of vodka. A pulsing sensation ran through the left side of his face, as if to remind him of what happened. He groaned in anguish, feeling the emotional and physical pain of his altercation with his best friend rear up in his chest.

"Reid," sighed Caleb, waving his hand in front of the blond's face. "Reid, you listenin' to me?"

"No, I'm plotting _Eric's_ death in my head," Reid replied seriously, spitting out his best friends' boyfriend's name as if it were something nasty and contagious. "Now shut up and let me do it in peace."

Caleb frowned in disapproval before kicking Reid's chair. "Stop fuckin' around and pay attention."

Knowing that his brother wouldn't let his internal torture-slash-murder of Eric to continue without being listened to first, Reid heaved a sigh and redirected his glare to his oldest brother. "Okay, I'm listening. Now, what the hell do you want? Just let me continue mind-murdering _Eric _and everything will be a-okay in Reid Land."

"Har har," commented Caleb sarcastically, his brown eyes dark with annoyance. "I know that everything is that easy in 'Reid Land', but, unfortunately for you, this is the real world and you've fucked up so bad I can't even begin to see how Tyler will ever forgive you."

"If that's your idea of a pep talk, Danvers, you fuckin' suck more than I thought," Reid growled.

The brunette glared. "I said, shut the fuck up and listen," He waited for Reid's reluctant attention before continuing, "Like I said, you've fucked up epically and I don't see Tyler forgiving you in the near future. But you should at least try. Anything is better than the sick stalking fetish you have right now."

Reid had been imagining ways to make Caleb's death look like an accident when his older brothers' last statement caught his attention. "Uh, what?"

Caleb gave him a weird look, clearly questioning his sanity. "W_hat w_hat?"

"Fuck me to hell, Danvers, I thought I was the only retarded one," Reid told him casually as if discussing the weather. "Did you seriously just say that I should try to apologise to Tyler?"

Seeing that Caleb was too busy trying to decipher Reid's particular tone of voice, Pogue chose that moment to speak. "Yes, dickface, a_pologise._ I know that word has no meaning in your limited vocabulary, but look it the fuck up and do it."

"Fuck you," growled Reid.

"Nah, only Caleb's allowed to do that. Thanks for the offer, though," Pogue responded, without missing a beat. "Whether you want to see it or not, you royally fucked up. You love Tyler, but you're too stupid, self-absorbed, arrogant, lazy and demeaning to do anything about it."

The younger blond could do nothing but glare, desperately wishing that his brothers were wrong. But, as always, they were right. He growled in frustration, slamming his fists on the table before running them through his hair. The despair and pain that he had held back all week was threatening to devour him. "What can I do?" he groaned miserably.

Caleb smiled; he was glad to see that his younger brother was finally listening to him. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't hate the blond: just his attitude. "Well, like Pogue said… you fucked up pretty badly. I mean, Tyler's forbidden us to even think about saying your name in his presence. You have a lot of groveling to do."

"You're lucky Tyler is who he is," Pogue cut in. "If you said half that shit to me that you said to him… Dude, you'd be six feet under by now."

Reid nodded; his mind too full of thoughts to manage anything else.

"Tyler's been staying at his parents' manor," Caleb whispered softly, knowing that Pogue wouldn't approve of his helping hand. _Fuck him, _his inner rebel whispered. _Maybe later_, he replied mentally.

The blond looked at his with disbelief. "No, he's not. He's been staying with precious _Eric_," he spat bitterly.

Caleb gazed his gaze to the roof of Nicky's and prayed for patience. "No, he's not: his parents are in Greece, visiting Mrs. Simms' family, remember? He told us to tell you that he was with Eric so that you would leave him alone. He knew you wouldn't go looking for him at Eric's or the Simms' manor, which is exactly what he wanted."

Reid's hard blue gaze locked on Caleb's honest brown one, probing for any trace of BS. When he didn't find any, he sighed. He was loathe to admit it, even to himself, but the oldest had never steered him wrong before. Reid wasn't about to admit that out loud, though. "So help me, God, if you're bullshittin' me, Caleb," he warned threateningly as he stood, shoving his wallet and car keys into his jeans pocket and shrugging his arms through his coat.

Caleb shook his head, looking to Pogue for support. The blond biker nodded. "Tyler's still here, man. Where are you going?"

Reid raised an eyebrow. "He's not going to hear me out if I corner him now, is he?"

Pogue nodded. "I'm not going to wish you luck, but I'll be waiting for some signal that hell isn't going to break loose when Tyler finds you in his house."

The younger blond tousled the elder's hair, earning a glare. "I promise to keep the ice and flying pigs at bay."

* * *

Reid paced the Simms' living room relentlessly as he waited for the youngest of the bloodline to return home. He took ten furious paces from the fireplace to the television unit, before turning on his heel to return to the fireplace, turning again to continue the cycle.

The blond took a moment from his wearing a hole in the floorboards to cast his eyes to the clock above the mantle: 11:03 PM. He growled in frustration before continuing his pacing.

"Where the hell is he?" Reid growled under his breath. He had left Nicky's at around 10:20, travelling the 20-minute car ride in under half that time, before unlocking the front door with the spare key that Mrs. Simms kept under the gnome by the front door and proceeding to started pacing.

_Maybe Pogue and Caleb ratted you out, _a snide voice in Reid's head taunted him. _You know that they would do anything to protect their Baby Boy, even if it means they hurt their Wild Child in the process._

This stopped Reid in his tracks. Could they…? _No,_ he decided, _you're wrong. Why would Caleb and Pogue send me here if they planned on telling Tyler anyway?_

_To humiliate you? _The voice remarked dryly. _After all the times you've pressed their buttons, riled them up, gotten them in trouble and even blatantly ignored them, don't you think that they would want payback and retribution for putting up with your ass all these years? _

Reid snorted, as if just comprehending that he was arguing with himself. He shook his head and resumed his pacing, before his cell phone chimed. He withdrew it from his pocket and pressed 'open', seeing that he had a text.

_03/02/2007 23:08_

_From: Pogue_

_Stop pacing a hole in the floorboards, u dick. Ty just left w/o Eric. You got 20 mins to figure out WTF you're going to say. Caleb says good luck. _

_If you hurt him, I will kill you._

_:)_

Reid snorted, not even bothering to reply to his older brother before slipping his cell back into his pocket. He knew Pogue would never follow through on his threat, never mind how much he may have wanted to; their Covenant couldn't handle the loss of another bloodline.

He resumed his pacing, taking immature pleasure in the fact that Pogue couldn't stop him; he almost wanted to poke his tongue out at something.

W_ow, you're really losing your marbles, Reidy boy, _the voice in his head muttered. A voice, now he actually paid attention to it, sounded like Chase's.

Even the thought of his name made Reid growl. "That asshole tore our lives to pieces," he cursed to himself. "But he's gone now. So, stop thinking about him, Garwin! Focus on Tyler, and how the hell you're going to get him to forgive you!"

Reid frowned as he continued his calculated steps. Tyler wouldn't settle for the common cliché and relationship death sentence of 'I'm sorry!' Nor would he accept anything less than groveling.

The blond lost himself in his thoughts until the unmistakable crunch of gravel under tires shook him into reality. He made the hasty decision that it would be best for Tyler to find Reid of his own accord, so he stayed in the living room. As he heard the engine of Tyler's hummer go dead, a photograph on the mantle of the fireplace caught his eye. He walked over to it, picking it up gently, fingering it with his index finger as he realised when it was taken.

It was taken at Caleb's 18th birthday party. After his ascension and the Chase drama was over, the other Sons decided to throw him a memorable birthday bash. Reid laughed softly to himself as he remembered that he had gone out of his way to _not_ start a fight with the Golden Boy. His gaze fell out of space and into reality as he registered the photograph. It was of Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Tyler and himself, all leaning against the jukebox. Everyone had a drink in their hands, smiling and laughing as their friend Kelly had snapped the photo. Caleb and Pogue's arms were wrapped around Sarah and Kate respectively, and Reid had Tyler in a headlock. His heart ached as he stared at the reminder that he and Tyler hadn't always been so complicated.

"Reid?" Tyler's voice called, shocking him into reality for the second time.

The blond turned towards the voice slowly, not wanting to give Tyler another reason to be angry at him. He felt a small jot go through him as sadness swept over Tyler's face, before it was replaced by stone. "Ty…"

"Why are you here?" Reid flinched at the hardness in Tyler's voice. "And don't you dare mention the word 'apologise'," he added as Reid opened his mouth.

Reid closed his mouth when he couldn't think of anything to say. _You should've been thinking about it instead of arguing with me, _his mental voice snickered gleefully. He frowned to himself as he watched Tyler cross his arms over his chest.

"I'm waiting, Garwin," the brunette huffed after a few minutes, cocking his hip to one side. "I have better things to do after being dumped than watching your attempts to successfully mimic a goldfish."

Reid's mouth opened to retort before his best friends' word sunk in. _I have better things to do after being dumped… _"You and Eric are over?"

Tyler regarded him coldly for a few seconds before replying, "Yes, we did. Apparently he was jealous."

"Of what?" Reid asked stupidly.

"You," Tyler's emotionless voice responded.

Reid moved from the fireplace mantle to sink onto the elaborate sofa by the coffee table. He let his head fall against the back of the chair, eyes closed, as what Tyler had said sunk in. He heard Tyler's footsteps approach the couch before he felt it dip beside him.

"Eric said that he couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what?" Reid kept his eyes closed; he knew that it was the only reason Tyler was willing to be near him.

He heard Tyler sigh. "He couldn't continue to love someone who was hopelessly in love with someone else."

A sinking feeling twisted Reid's stomach, pain blossoming in his chest. "Y-You're in love with somebody?"

Silence reigned.

"Yes," Tyler said quietly.

Reid released the breath he hadn't known he was holding, pain threatening to shatter his soul. He had come to Tyler's ancestral manor to convince the young man to leave Eric, to be with him, only to find out that his job had been done for him, but Tyler was in love with someone else. "What happened?"

The brunette didn't need to ask him to elaborate. "Well…" he began uncomfortably, "we were at Nicky's. But you already know that. Don't bother to argue," Tyler added as Reid opened his mouth to say something, "I know you saw us. I could feel you burning holes through the back of my head and committing internal murder. Anyway, I was having fun before I remembered something that happened last week. I got upset, so I decided to go outside for a while. I grabbed a beer and went to sit out back.

"Then I started to think about this someone who's been haunting my mind for years." Reid ignored the pain that squeezed his internal organs in favour of listening to Tyler's tale. "I was staring off into space, just thinking about him. The way he smiles, the way he talks… The way he acts like a dickhead to some people, a sleaze bag to others and a loyal friend to a select few. I thought about the way his eyes betray everything he feels, the way his mouth curves to show every emotion, the way he flicks his hair out of his eyes. But, most of all, I was thinking about how he never noticed me before."

Reid felt like slapping Tyler upside the head, never mind the damage it could do. The blond absolutely despised it when Tyler talked himself down. He didn't know how such a brilliant, smart boy could be so thick. He was loyal, sweet, smart, funny and brave. He kicked Reid's ass when he needed the boost, but consoled him when he needed help. On top of that, he was gorgeous. Thick, dark hair… Big, bright blue eyes… A lithe and taut frame, trimmed from years of swimming… Reid had spent almost 18 years trying to comprehend why Tyler didn't think he was worth anything, but he was no closer to finding an answer.

"Anyway, Eric came out to find me about 15 minutes later," Tyler continued, oblivious to the turmoil behind his friend's closed eyes. "He sat down next to me and asked what I was thinking about. I told him I was thinking about something that happened, something that almost destroyed the faith I have in this guy.

"He knew what I was talking about and asked how I could possibly be so upset. I told him why, and he said I was crazy and that he couldn't deal with it anymore. He said that he'd tried to understand it, but he couldn't. He couldn't see how I could still feel so deeply for someone who had torn my heart out a week earlier."

Reid was sure his heart stopped beating. Tyler couldn't mean who he thought he did. Could he…?

"I told him that it wasn't something he could understand. I told him that the type of love I feel for this guy would survive any obstacles, including his inability to remove his foot from his mouth and to actually be honest with me. He looked sad for a few minutes, before ruffling my hair and saying 'goodbye'. He went home with Aaron Abbott, if I'm not mistaken."

Reid suppressed his snort of disgust and opened his eyes, focusing them on his best friend. Tyler was leaning forward, elbows on his knees with his head in him palms, staring into the fireplace. His head was a mad swirl of thoughts for several minutes, before he broke the silence, "Tyler, I'm so sorry."

"I thought I said 'no apologies', Reid," Tyler responded, casting his blue gaze sideways.

"No," the blond corrected, smiling, "you said I couldn't use the a-word. I didn't say it, did I?"

The youngest turned his eyes back to the fireplace. "Trust you to find a way around my gag order, Garwin." A ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

Reid smiled slightly; he was glad to see at least a small clue that he could be forgiven. "Tyler, can you please hear me out?"

Tyler was still for a moment. He nodded without saying a word.

Reid took a deep breath. "Bear with me, okay?" Tyler nodded again. "I had no right to say anything I said. I hurt you, and probably degraded you a bit a swell. But I was jealous."

Surprised blue eyes met Reid's honest ones. "Jealous of me?"

"No," Reid snorted softly, running his fingers through his hair, "of Eric. I was jealous because he was all you would talk to me about. How he acted, how he talked, what he said, what he did. I wanted to be in his place. I wanted to touch you and hold you and make you happy… It made my blood boil to know that you were happy with someone who wasn't me. So, I lashed out. And I didn't mean anything I said.

"I did care. Hell, I probably cared too fuckin' much. All I could think about was how much we've been through. Every test we've failed together, every broken bone, and every time we've passed out, completely shattered. And all I could picture was how _I_ should be the one to make you happy. How _I_ should be the one to make you smile. How _I_ should be the one to make you breathless with happiness.

"And, because of that, I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I knew that you're semi-insecure about your sexuality, and I used that against you. Tyler, I'm so sor -" Reid was cut off by Tyler's lips on his own.

His hands went immediately to Tyler's shoulders to push him away, before he realised that this was what he wanted and Reid pulled the brunette closer.

His first thought was that Tyler's lips were soft and sweet, and Reid mentally berated himself for turning into a chick. The blond moved his hands to run his fingers through Tyler's hair, wondering how he had never noticed how soft it was. His subconscious registered Tyler settling into his lap, thighs either side of his own, but his senses were too absorbed in the warm, hard body pressed against his own.

Tyler flicked his tongue against Reid's lips in a silent plea for the blond to open his mouth. He was met with a quiet groan as Reid complied, slipping into his own personal heaven as Tyler caressed his tongue with his own.

All too soon for Reid's liking, Tyler was pulling away to gain control of his breathing as he pulled his shirt off. As he went to press himself back against Reid, the blond came to his senses and held the slighter man at bay.

"Tyler, are you sure?" he asked.

"Reid," Tyler breathed quietly, running his hands through the blond's hair, "I've waited for this since puberty. I'm no virgin, either: I want this just as much as you."

"Aren't you still mad at me?" Reid's mind told his to shut the fuck up and continue to make love to Tyler, but his heart told him not to hurt him.

Tyler sighed, leaning back and slumping in Reid's lap. "No. I'm still pissed as hell, but… We can work on that later." He grinned mischievously.

Reid nodded his head once, assuring all parties that this was going to happen. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Author's note: **This is part 1 of a 7-part series entitled, 'Seven Deadly Sins'. However, the sexing will be in both 'Lust' and 'Gluttony' (and, probably in others). ;)

I know; I'm evil for ending it there. :) But it's ended there for a reason. This may be continued into a multi-chapter story if the response is positive enough. This was 12 pages and 4537 words on Word: the longest thing I've ever written at once. :) Pat on the back for me!

***I'm looking for a Beta reader. If you're interested, please PM me or mention it in a review. Thank-you.***

*All dictionary meanings are taken from Macquarie Concise Dictionary, Fourth Edition, ISBN 1-876429-58-5. Meanings of _envy _on page 397.


End file.
